


Broken Hearts of Balriggan

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan observes as her mother deals with the new that Marsali has run away with Fergus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts of Balriggan

“I love ye mam.” Pff she huffed, as she stormed towards the door of her daughter’s room. Joan froze, she knew today was the day, knew the letter her mother had just finished reading but she wasn’t ready yet. she slowly let out her breath as she heard her mother descend the stairs; It was early yet and they would be needing eggs for their breakfasts. Joan watched from her window as her mother crossed the yard heading for the chickens. For the moment she appeared to be oddly calm, there were things to be done after all.  
Reached the chicken coop Laoghaire began to procure the eggs that would be needed for the day. Counting aloud she had reach nine when bleat of a sheep startled her into dropping number ten. Then suddenly the calm shattered, she suddenly felt torn between crying and screaming. Reaching into her basket she began to hurl the eggs as hard as she could. With the last egg thrown she screamed as loud as she could. Whirling around she began to look for something else, anything that might give her something physical in which to direct her feelings. Seeing nothing in sight she paced.  
hearing the scream Joan began to pray. She had known her sister planned to leave, planned to run away with the Frenchman and their da. But, because she had sworn to her sister she would, she held her tongue. Over the last few weeks she had lost track of how many times she prayed the rosary in penance for keeping the secret from their mother; and now her heart broke watching the scene in the yard. Her mother paced a visible track in the dirt, then stopped and began towards the house at such a pace, that if Joan had not been able to see the yard she would have sworn someone was chasing her.  
The kitchen door slammed open with such force that Laoghaire only narrowly missed being smacked on the head by cross on the wall that had been disturbed from the reverberation.  
Walking through the kitchen Laoghaire began to toss things, bowls, rags, cups, and candles; mumbling incoherently the entire way. Running out of small objects and still vibrating with rage, she turned towards the hall upending the chairs and small tables she passed.  
Hearing the clatter Joan descended the stairs in hopes of calming her down. She found he mother in the study sobbing between mumblings, pulling books off the shelves. “Mam?” she said while stretching out her hand to gently rest on her upper arm. Laoghaire jumped and moved away silent for a moment as she took in the daughter before her.  
“Did ye know?” she asked suddenly sounding very calm. Joan shook her head and went to open her mouth to better reply when a book went whizzing past her head. “don’t, don’t you dare lie for her! When did she tell ye? How could ye no ha’ told me? We’re all we have left now!” During this diatribe Laoghaire had resumed ripping things off the shelves no longer seeming to register Joan’s presence. Slipping away Joan ran as quietly as possible back up to her room to pray for forgiveness, and the safety of her sister.  
Hours later, the house was quiet, Joan had finished enough rosaries for it to feel appropriate to venture out in search of food. Walking quietly past her mother’s room, she was stopped by the sound of soft sobs and low whispers. Moving closer she could just see her mother sitting on the floor clutching the kerchief her grannie Glenna had given to her years before. “I just don’t understand. I…I don’t know what I could ha’ done differently, or what I should do.”  
Hearing a gentle sob followed by “Oh, grannie, I miss ye so, you would ken what to do. Ye would make it better, you always did…” “watch over her, please, see her safe.” Broke Joan’s heart and finally she could hold the tears back no longer. Sinking to the floor like her mother, she let the tears roll down her face, with the same prayer floating through her mind. “please, see her safe.”


End file.
